Image-forming systems, such as printers and copiers, typically form images by depositing ink or toner upon a print medium, such as paper. Many systems offer a multitude of printing techniques or modes of operation from which the user must choose to form the image. Faced with such a large number of choices, an uninformed user may select an image forming mode that is not optimum for the user's printing objectives or those objectives of a vendor supplying the system to the user.